


A Little Help Goes a Long Way

by DemonDialgaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Antok lives, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Job, Licking, M/M, Rim job, Size Difference, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDialgaz/pseuds/DemonDialgaz
Summary: What Keith needed in the mornings: a polite awakening, a shower, a cup of tea and a decent breakfast. What Keith woke up with this morning: none of those things. Oh, and a case of morning wood. He hoped Antok wouldn’t notice...





	A Little Help Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little fic for the Voltron Rarepair Flashbang! My beta reader was calibratingentropy on Tumblr and I was paired with white shade of pale on tumblr who created some fantastic art to go along with it :D You can view his post here!  
> https://white-shade-of-pale.tumblr.com/post/178419391210/more-22-for-the-voltronrarepairflashbang

Keith couldn't get rid of it. No matter how hard he tried. It just wouldn’t go away. Regardless of how many times he spent stroking himself and fingering his asshole, he couldn’t orgasm which left him feeling raw. Groaning in frustration, he slumped back down on his bed, hot and bothered. Fuck, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth as he looked down again to see his dick still upright. He was about to try again before realisation shot through his mind. Shit, Antok’s training!, he thought, springing into action. He bolted out the room after grabbing his blade and charged his way down to the training rooms. The last thing he wanted to do was be late for Antok’s session. Being late to Antok’s sessions was the worst thing a recruit could possibly do. He was brutal with his punishments for those that were late with no good reason. After a stern lecture, late trainees were assigned 250 laps, and an additional 2 vargas of extra tough training. If someone was late for Antok’s sessions once, they were never late again...unless they were Keith. 

Antok crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground impatiently as Keith was usually the one to arrive early. 1 dobash past starting time was bad enough, but Keith burst through the door 3 dobashes later, panting heavily and sweating.

“You’re 3 doboshes late. You know what happens when you are late to my sessions. Give me a valid reason.” Antok sternly spoke, looking down at the disheveled hybrid, who looked like a mess. The taller blade also noticed a faint scent coming from the boy. How odd, Antok thought while tilting his head to the side, awaiting a response from the other.

Shit. Keith couldn’t just say that he spent the entire morning trying to get his morning wood to go down, which he hoped Antok wouldn’t notice. He shook his head in agitation and replied, “I woke up late.”

“Not good enough, Keith. I’ll spare you the lecture. 250 laps, now,” Antok commanded, jerking his tail in annoyance as Keith huffed and began sprinting around the room. As Keith began to run, everything just felt so uncomfortable and too tight. Everytime his suit rubbed against him he wanted to free and relieve himself. It was distracting and almost painful. This is going to be a long day, he thought.

Antok grew more concerned after Keith had run a few laps around the room. He had good stamina and could go for quite a while without getting sweaty. But, there was something different about him today. His lateness, his expression, his scent and the way he ra-what was that between his legs? There was something off. 

“Stop!” The larger hybrid yelled, swiftly walking over to the smaller hybrid. Keith skidded to a stop with a slight glare up towards the larger galra. “Keith, I know something is wrong. Tell me.” Antok pleaded. 

 

“Nothings wrong with me. I-I’m fine.” Keith sighed. 

 

The larger man huffed. He was not ok and that was clear for Antok to see. “No you’re not. I know somethings wrong. You can’t hide it from me. I want you to succeed but if something is preventing you from performing at your best I must know about it...Please...” He spoke, concern radiating throughout his voice. He was harsh and cold when he was needed to be, but he also cared a lot about fellow blades. He had to if they were his subordinates. 

Keith looked away, slightly embarrassed. His breath caught in his chest and a blush rose on his cheeks. “I’m...I have...a...” he stuttered before shaking his head.

The bigger Galra looked down with worry as he had never seen Keith like this before. Antok’s mind scrambled through several thoughts, preparing for the worst.

“I...have a boner.” Keith whispered, clenching his fists out of discomfort.

Antok cocked his head to the side in confusion and flicked his tail in curiosity. “A...boner?” he queried, the unfamiliar word rolling off his tongue.

Keith exhaled in annoyance, how did Antok not know what he was talking about? Was it not obvious? He pointed abruptly towards his crotch and whined, “Boner. Morning wood. Erection. Whatever Galra call it.”

Antok looked at the slight bulge in Keith’s pants before putting the dots together. Oh so he-that made sense. “Ah...” The bulky Galra exclaimed, rubbing his head awkwardly. “Do you need...some alone time?” He continued. 

 

Keith growled and replied, “No, I’ve tried. That’s why I was late. It won’t go down...”

 

“Do you require...assistance?” Antok softly asked as it was common for younger Galra to have hormonal outbursts that needed another party’s help. 

Keith wheezed a little and opened his mouth, trying to find words. Oh my god did he just-yeah he did. Keith wracked through the thoughts in his mind. He’d never had anyone else ask him this before and was used to sorting this out on his own. But, considering his current situation...it wouldn't hurt to try. He swallowed and nodded at the taller Galra. 

Antok nodded back, lightly grasping the boy by the hand with his tail, a sign of care. Leading Keith to the back room, he propped him up on top of one of the boxes before helping get the suit off. 

The larger Galra inhaled Keith’s scent and positioned him. “Are you comfortable?” he asked. Keith whined in response, desperate for some stimulation. Antok took that as a sign to continue and moved his head closer to Keith’s groin, deactivating his mask. His long tongue slid out and began to lick Keith’s taint while his fingers wrapped around Keith’s twitching cock, causing the younger man to groan. Keith arched his back against the box as Antok’s tongue glided down to his asshole, lapping at the soft skin before slipping in. 

“Ah fuck!” Keith yelled. Antok responded by pumping Keith’s manhood and shoving his tongue in deeper causing the other blade to moan loudly. Antok took the opportunity to reach over and slide his finger in his mouth, which Keith greedily sucked and licked at. It was abruptly withdrawn however, as did the appendage from his ass only to be replaced with the now wet finger. “Good boy...” Antok chuckled before edging the tip of his finger in the tight hole. He began to slowly thrust it in and out, getting deeper every time, making Keith moan and tremble at the sensation. 

Suddenly, the finger inside Keith hit something that made his body quiver. “A-Antok! I’m...I’m going to-” he began but was cut of with his own groan. He was so close to release; he was right on the edge and yet Antok slowed down, denying him release. He wailed loudly as Antok chuckled. 

“Not yet.” he sternly spoke, tongue now slithering up Keith’s thigh and kissing it. “How delicate...” the bulky Galra hybrid muttered as he began to nip and suck on the thigh before biting down hard enough to draw a little blood, marking him. “Shit, Antok...please!” he moaned, thrusting up into the hand, still so close to orgasm. 

“I said not yet, boy.” Antok replied strictly as he took the tip of Keith’s member into his mouth. After, he wrapped his other hand around Keith’s hip to steady themselves while his lips slurped around Keith’s manhood. The younger man yelped as Antok’s warm orifice engulfed his needy cock, while the finger inside him continued to pump him slowly. 

“Faster, Antok!” Keith cried, grinding on Antok’s finger as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock. As Antok heard this, he began fingering Keith at a brutal pace and took all of Keith’s manhood in, tongue slithering out to lap at his balls. 

It took every ounce of Keith’s energy to not scream in pleasure as Antok fucked him with his finger at a godly pace. He was still so close to release as Antok’s finger hit that spot again in him repeatedly. He thrust up, whining Antok’s name as he came into his mouth. The bigger Galra greedily swallowed it all. 

Keith exhaled as Antok pulled out, slumping back in exhaustion. He looked up at Antok as the larger Galra stood up, licking his lips.

“You taste...nice. Feeling better?” Antok grinned, passing Keith his suit.

“Y-yeah! Thanks,” Keith laughed, as Antok bent down to ruffle Keith’s hair. 

“Get your suit back on, we still need to complete your training...unless you’re into that sort of thing,” Antok teased. 

Keith looked at the suit before smirking up at him. “Sounds good to me,” he expressed, leaving the room and a surprised but aroused Antok.


End file.
